Soulmates: The Chronicles of Drake and Roxy
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: Back-stories on the It's Easy relationship. A series of one-shots that show them preparing to be the people that they are. Truth be told, when two people are meant to be, they will eventually meet, and constantly think about it. R&R chapters plz...
1. Drake: New Home

_**Well, this is just great. I see I'm already doing a one-shot collection. Mostly drabbles, but with Drama and some Action. Hopefully, this will provide enough of a backstory on Drake in addition to my guess about Roxy. **_

_**I think you'll enjoy this. I'm going to start with our favorite Elemental Swordsman. I think you all are going to enjoy this…Review please…**_

**Drake: New Home**

**Age: 3 years old**

**Drake**

He felt scared. He was genuinely afraid of this place. He wanted to go back home, back to Aray's house in Selvawood. He didn't want to live in this new place.

As he was sitting in his seat on the wagon. His mother was currently looking ahead.

However, the three year old boy couldn't stop looking back, looking as they passed the trees he'd come to familiarize himself with. He missed Aray already.

He pressed up against the back railing, hoping to find a way past it so he could go back.

**Blaze**

She heard something from back in the cart. She turned around, and saw Drake just staring back at the passing landscape. If it wasn't for the railing on the back, her son would be running back to the house.

He appeared to already start to climb up the railing. It was like he'd found a way past.

"Drake." She yelled.

Her son turned around

"Get down from there." She replied "You'll fall, and we'll lose you forever."  
>"I want to go back home!" he protested.<p>

**Drake**

As he was walking, he wanted to go back. He wanted to be with Aray, and hear her sing bedtime stories again. He wanted to go back to the house among the trees.

He began to cry. He didn't want to move.

**Blaze**

She could see her son as he started to cry. She hated to have that happened.

She turned to the driver and told him to keep going. The Wood Elf replied with his usual one-liners.

She climbed over the barrier, and went back to scoop up her son.

"Shh." She whispered "Don't cry."

She knew that Aray, the Elf that let them crash at her place had a way of getting him to sleep, singing songs in Woldryn to get him to sleep. She remembered a couple of songs.

_Den Palyia doh Fokrai_

_[of oceans and forests]_

_Epd nupai nocutune_

_[the coming of night]_

_Depunai mec sola_

_[dreaming until daytime]_

_Depnuka hermai_

_[sibling of the light]_

_Depdunei Lorelei_

_[dream queen Lorelei]_

_Dek noctnurne slumai_

_[gives you sleepy night]_

She could hear Drake start to snore. She had to admit, she had a way with her son. He may be headstrong like his late father, but he looked just like her.

Looking at him, she wished to death that he would be able to adjust to his new house in Borderia.

She moved to neutral territory in order to avoid an attack from the Drow. She knew that they were planning an invasion of Selvawood, and she wanted to do whatever it took to keep her son, her pride and joy, safe.

She sat down on the bench in the wagon, hoping to be able to take it all in. In just 5 months, Drake would be turning 4. He was already getting heavy. She knew that he had a hot streak just like his father. God rest her late husband's soul, wherever it may be.


	2. Roxy: Baby Animals

_**Wasn't the first one adorable. It was something I came up with. Hopefully we'll see some more; however, I'm going to need reviews…**_

**Roxy: Baby Animals**

**Age: 4**

**Roxy**

As she stared out the window of her room above the Frutti Music Bar, she couldn't help but spot something out her window.

Looking closer, it appeared to be a bird's nest. She could see mother bird sitting down.

"Daddy!" she yelled, running down the hall to the kitchen "Daddy, dere's a birds nest out da rindow."

**Klaus**

He looked down from his paper, at his daughter. "What was that honey? Daddy didn't quite catch that."

**Roxy**

She didn't mind saying it again, the very idea was so exciting.

"Daddy, dere's a bird's nest out da window."

"Huh?" her father asked, confused.

"Come look!" she replied, taking her father's hand and bringing him to her room. She led him to the window.

There, as usual, in the tree branch outside of her window, was the bird's nest.

**Klaus**

"Well I'll be skewered." He sighed, bending down to get a closer look "I see we've got some new neighbors."

"Isn't it cool?" she yelled, amazement to her voice.

Looking around her animal themed room, he wasn't surprised. All around, was animal wallpaper, and stuffed animals.

"I'll tell you what?" he replied "If we set up a camera here, then we can film them growing up."

**Roxy**

She couldn't believe it. They were going to film the baby birds. She wanted to scream with pure joy.

"All I ask is that you don't bother the birds." Her father replied.

That was easy to do.

"I promise I won't boder da birds." She replied. She wished she could pronounce her TH's.

**xXxXx**

_As the next month wore past, the mother bird continued to sit there. She was wondering how much longer until the eggs hatched. _

_ She took a picture of it with her father's camera, and with his help, found out what type of bird was out there._

_ The bird was a Red Cardinal. It had a very red body, and staring eyes. _

_She thought it was cute. _

_ Every day, she would look out the window, trying to find out if the birds hatched. She would stare out the window. _

_ One day, she happened to get a glimpse. They were a pale white, with tan speckles. She ran for the camera, grabbed it, and snapped over a dozen pictures. _

_ She loved the bird's nest. She wished that she'd be able to keep the baby birds. She'd always wanted a pet._

**xXxXxXxXx**

One day, she woke up to these chirping sounds.

"What da heck?" she asked, confused. She rubbed her eyes, hoping to get the sleepeys out.

There was more chirping sounds. She got up out of the bed, and made her way to the window, passing the camera on the tripod.

She rubbed her eyes one more time. Looking out the window, she couldn't believe it.

There were baby birds! Three of them, all in the nest, chirping rapidly for their mama, who was currently nowhere to be found.

"Where's your mama?" she asked the birds, confused.

The baby birds continued to chirp, unable to be understood by her.

"I wish I could understand you," she sighed "But I don't speak bird. I'm sorry."

"What's this?" her father's voice asked from behind.

Turning around, she saw her father standing behind her, looking at the nest also.

"I see they've finally hatched." He replied "I guess it was worth the wait, don't you think?"

She nodded rapidly "Can we keep dem?" she asked.

"I'm sorry honey," her father replied "They belong to their mother. Just like how you belong to me."

"What if she doesn't come back?" Roxy asked "Someding might have happed to her."

"If you turn around, you'll see that she's fine." He replied, motioning to the nest.

Roxy spun around. There, on the edge of the nest, was mama bird. The Cardinal was currently carrying a worm in its mouth.

"That's so cute!" she commented. She then got curious. "What do other baby animals look like?"

**Klaus**

He knew this was one of those questions that wasn't going to be satisfied with simple picture books. He could already tell.

He remembered an ad he saw on the TV for a series called See How They Grow.

"I'll tell you what." He replied "Daddy has a surprise on the way about that in order to answer that question for you."

Her eyes lit up "A surprise!" she cried "What is it?"

"If I told you what it was, then it wouldn't be a surprise" he replied "So how about Daddy makes you breakfast and we can watch the birds after that?"

"Okay." His daughter replied. "Can I have waffles for breakfast?"

"Sure." He replied.

**XxX**

Later, he'd finally managed to distract her with the birds. He figured he'd take a moment to keep up with that promise. He decided to order it online, seeing as over the phone was too loud.

"Let's see?" He replied, typing in **See How They Grow** into .  
>About a dozen different products came up, ranging from single VHS videotapes to an entire box set.<p>

He turned his gaze for a moment into her room. He couldn't help but see her mesmerized by the birds. He figured that to spend a little extra money was well worth the title of "World's Greatest Dad".

With that, he found the box set that was the perfect price, and clicked **BUY**.

He was satisfied. He figured he could earn a little alone time with the coffeemaker.

**Roxy**

She was so happy, being able to watch the birds all day. It was amazing how small they were, and already feathered.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_ Weeks passed, and the birds grew some. It was incredible. She woke up every day, and even began to name them; Joey, Ross, and Chandler, after names she heard from the TV show her father watched._

_ One morning, there was a surprise._

She was watching cartoons, wondering what the surprise was. She remembered to ask her father every day about it.

The doorbell rang.

"I've got it." She replied, running to the door.

She opened it up, not even looking through the peep-hole.

A man in a delivery-boy's uniform was standing with a package. "Hello, is your daddy here?"

"He's in the bathroom at the moment," she guessed.

**Klaus**

As he was leaving the bathroom, he heard Roxy at the door. Hopefully the package had arrived and she wasn't talking to a Bible salesman.  
>He made his way to the door, and saw the usual delivery boy at the door with a package.<p>

"Hi," the deliveryboy replied "You must be Klaus."

"I am." He sighed "I guess it finally came huh."

"Sign here." The deliveryboy replied, handing him the clipboard.

He relieved the guy of it, and signed with his messy scrawl.

"Alright." The deliveryboy replied. From a look at the nametag, his name was **Doug**.

**Roxy**

She couldn't believe it. She hoped this was the surprise.

"Is this the surprise?" she asked once the door was shut.

"It is Roxy." Her father replied "Let's open it up and see what's inside."

She followed him to theliving room, and quickly saw him open up the box with a knife.

Turned out, he'd ordered a video series called **Let's See How They Grow**, and that he'd purchased the entire show.

"Let's watch it!" she cried out, taking one of the tapes, and putting it in the VCR.

The next three hours were the most satisfying look at baby animals she'd ever seen.


	3. Drake: Stealing

_**There's a hole in the wall, where the light's shine in, and it's letting me know to get up, it's time to begin.**_

_**That being said, the idea of this one-shot collection is to build up to Drake and Roxy meeting each other, becoming the people they need to be. **_

_**That being said, this fic may not get off the ground unless I can make the review count. I want to know what you think of each one. So please, let's leave a review…**_

**Drake: Stealing**

**Age: 5**

**Vi Das**

_ An urban Center of West Borderia, it was said to be an important city. Linked to the sea with a port, and fed with many roads, it was said to be the crown of Borderia. _

_ Here, one saw carriages drawn by Guar, Horse, Mule, Oxen, and even human. The wealthy owned something truly rare indeed though, hovercars. One could tell the driver was wealthy if they saw one of these down the street, as rare as that was._

_ All up through the city, one found markets with people hawking their wares, be it fruit, meat, animals, gold and jewels, or even people. Yes, one could easily buy a slave, if they knew where to look._

_ However, most citizens of Vi Das were honest, and actually refrained from purchasing certain things. Especially with the guard around._

_ Slavery may have been outlawed across the galaxy, yet it was easily circumvented. In Legias space, prostitution was legal. One simply had to go to a brothel, and they could easily find someone to do the things of the night. _

_ However, most of Vi Das was a slum. Here, people of all sorts lived their lives, making their money count for the day, and living for tomorrow. _

_ One could easily see a focal point in any community, the watering hole. Here, in Rawhide Hieghts, a small slum, the Galloping Giant was that focal point._

**Drake**

As usual, when his mother left for her job at the Galloping Giant, the local watering hole, his day was to be spent his way.

Not that he didn't mind. On the contrary, he enjoyed the freedom he had. He was easily able to take care of himself. He knew how to cook certain things, and how to read and count.

As he made his way downstairs, he wondered what he'd have for breakfast. He figured since they were out of milk, he'd have some of the wheel of cheese that his mother had brought home.

Climbing up the chair and onto the table, he quickly found it. Taking the cutting knife, he cut himself a wedge of _vatnik_, the holed orange farmers cheese that was a local product.

Wedge in hand, he made his way out the door, and into the slums.

The town of Vi Nas wasn't that bad. At least the more affluent areas. Here, in the slums, one could easily get their pocket's picked, be mugged in an alley, or perhaps sold into slavery, if you found the right person of course.

However, in this part of the slums, one of the Captains of The Guard lived here, so most crime was kept away.

Currently, he was on his way to see his friends, the local scrap-children who always had something new to show him. His best friend, Patch, was the second in command of the scrap boys.

Though young Drake didn't know it, the scrap children actually were street orphans, living their lives, stealing what could be found. One simply could ask them for something, give a little cash, and within a day, they'll have stolen what you'd asked for.

Currently, the gang that Drake hung out with, the Rawhides, had a new leader. She was a Sea Elf and Human hybrid. Her name was Vicky, and she was a vixen.

All of 9, she still had all of her teeth. A big surprise, since most scrap children had lost one or more teeth by the time they were 7.

"Hey, Drakey-boy!" Vicky called out, spotting him "I see someone's managed to bring something for us." She motioned to his wedge of cheese.

"Yeah." He managed, "I brought you all breakfast."

"Drake, you're the best." Patch replied.

Drake proceeded to divide up the rest of his wedge among his friends, hoping to earn their respect.

He'd hung out with the Rawhides since they knew of quite a few corners around town that the builders probably didn't know of. They taught him Parkour, and street slang.

"How about Dragon boy gets his fingers." Vicky announced.

Drake knew exactly what this meant. Getting their fingers was a right of passage among scrap children. One got their fingers by picking a pocket, or stealing from a stall.

"Yeah." Patch replied "You've hung out with us long enough. You should be a true part of the gang."

"Alright." Drake sighed "I'm in."

"You can either steal from one of those stalls." Vicky replied, "Or pick a pocket. Once you've begun though, you can't stop until you finish the deed."

"Fingers, fingers" the rest of the gang chanted.

Drake smiled, and looked at the stall. It sold these red heart-shaped fruits, that looked delicious. He remembered them being called "Apples", or something like that.

"I'm gonna do it." He replied. He snuck his way back into the crowd, and approached the stand. He could smell the ripe fruit, making his mouth water.

He walked up to it, and in passing, snagged a piece of fruit. He was about to take a bit when he heard a voice.

"Thief!" the shopkeep replied.

He felt a whack on his hand, making him drop the fruit. He then was beaten with a broom. "Scrap kid!" the stallkeeper yelled.

"Wait a minute." The keep replied, laying off the beating. "You're Blaze Flarane-Flaragon's Kid." The shopkeep offered his hand, helping Drake up.

"I'm going to take you to your mother." The shopkeep explained, dragging the poor kid with him.

**Galloping Giant**

_ The galloping Giant was rather unimpressive as most taverns went. Here, one wouldn't find quest trophies on the walls, or swords of local renown. _

_ Instead, one found great food, a happy bard, and plenty of ale and mead._

_ The barkeep for this season, a Sparksite named Blaze Flarane-Flaragon, was whipping down the bar, hoping to see the day go by. _

**Blaze**

She was finally feeling a letup with the orders. A good thing, since she always thought the people who came here were slightly perverted, especially the elves.

Whenever she would walk by certain customers, they'd reach out and pinch her butt. When she would bend over, they always looked down her top. Whenever she took their orders, she was always hit on.

She didn't mind all of the objectification because she did it for her son, a good boy who she could always trust.

However, when a shopkeeper that did business in her part of town came in with Drake in tow, her heart sank some.

"You won't believe what I caught your son doing." The elf replied "He stole an apple from my stand."

"Drake!" she replied, turning to her son "Is this true?"

"Yes mother." He sighed.

**Drake**

He felt terrible. Not because he'd gotten caught, but because of his mother's reaction. He knew that this was breaking her heart.

"I'm sorry." He sighed "I simply wanted to fit in with the Rawhide kids."

"So you stole like a scrap-kid?" she asked "You know better than to steal."

"I wanted to fit in though." He sighed again "They're the only kids who didn't call me outlander."

"And so you stole?" she asked "You certainly know better than to steal. I trusted you to keep for yourself, and you betrayed it."

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"No," she replied "Just disappointed."

He felt terrible. He'd justmanaged to disappoint the one fixture in his life.


	4. Roxy: Stories

_**That last chapter kind of broke my heart a bit. If that incident ever comes up between Drake and Roxy, I'm not very sure how Roxy'd handle it. **_

_**Whatever anyways. I'm such a good boy when I write that I don't let the music I'm listening to distract me. So let's go. Please review…**_

**Roxy: Stories**

**Age: 6**

**Roxy**

Today, she was feeling bored. It may have been a Saturday, and the fact that they didn't have school then was helping a bit.

However, it was currently raining. Hard. The Frutti Music Bar didn't seem to get as many customers during rainy days, which she didn't usually mind, since her daddy would have more time to spend with her then.

Currently, she was coloring in a coloring book. This one had fairies in it, as well as the usual fairy tale stuff.

She also was a bit curious of something. She wondered what the deal was with love. She wanted to know what it was like to be in love, having just watched a usual fairy tale movie.

She got up from the booth her father set aside for her and started to look for her dad.

She quickly found him at the bar, checking all of those bottles that she wasn't allowed to drink from.

"Daddy?" she asked, taking a seat at the bar. She was currently next to Bill, one of the regulars.

"Yes Roxy?" her dad replied.

"What's it like to be in love?" she asked.

Bill started to chuckle. "She sure is a handful isn't she?" He laughed.

"Well Roxy," her father began "Being in love is like having a really good day, a perfect day, with absolutely nothing wrong. You feel good things when you hear the name of the person you're in love with. It's one of those feelings that you just can't beat. You want to be with them all the time, and hear their voice. It's really incredible."

"Were you in love with Mommy?" she asked, curious as to her father's response with this. She didn't remember much of her mom, and from what she could tell, neither could her father.

"I was," her father replied "I remember being madly in love with her, and us getting married."

"Much like the prince and the princess?" she asked, remembering the movie her father rented.

"Yeah." He sighed "Much like the prince and the princess." He paused "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." She admitted, before changing the subject "What was mommy like?"

"Your mother was very nice." He replied "Kind, smart, and had a magical air to her. That's really all I can remember."

"Yeah." Bill sighed "Morgana sure was something."

"That was her name?" her father replied "It was so long ago since I saw her last, and I've always seemed to have such a hard time remembering things."

"I remember." Bill replied, turning to Roxy "I remember your parents back when they first met, and I've known your father since we were your age. Your dad sure was in love little lady, no doubt about it."

"Do you remember what she was like?" Roxy asked, eyes lighting up with amazement.

"I remember her being so happy when she had you." Bill replied "And then she just disappeared. It was really weird. I thought something wasn't quite right with your father after that."

"Yeah Will." Her father replied "It sure was weird."

"I'll tell you what Roxy." Bill commented "I'll see if I have any pictures of your father and me with your mother. But you've got to color me a pretty picture first. Do we have a deal?"

Roxy nodded, grabbing a sheet of paper and running back to her booth.

**Klaus**

He swore this was a new side of his best friend that he'd never seen before. Normally, Will would just come in, order something, and talk some.

Even with Roxy, Will would always just laugh at the cutest things, make a few references about his nephew, and turn back to his food.

"What's gotten into you Phil?" Klaus asked, turning to his favorite customer.

"It's Will, or Bill," he replied "Remember." He paused for a moment "And it's just Roxy's talk about love got me thinking about when you and Morgana started to date."

"That was her name?" he replied, dumbstruck.

"Yeah." Will replied "You had her name and yours engraved on the wedding rings."

"How did you know that?" he asked, confused.

"I was the best man at your wedding." Phil replied "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah." Klaus lied. He honestly didn't remember very much for some reason.

"Well," Phil replied "Your wife's name was Morgana. I guess whatever happened caused your memory loss. However, I think a few pictures might help. I'll look for them tonight and bring them tomorrow."

Klaus soon began to doubt his best friend. He never thought about it that much. It was really weird.

**Roxy**

Arriving back at her booth, she got straight to work with the crayons, and began to draw something. She knew exactly what to draw, one of her favorite things besides Animals; fairies.

She drew a fairy that looked much like her, with very big wings, and a wand. She also gave this one glasses, a thing she knew how to draw now, and enjoyed.

When she was finished, she grabbed it and ran straight back to the bar.

"I drew you something Mr. Bill." She announced, getting back on the stool.

She showed him the picture, "See?"

Bill smiled. "I do. It's a fairy."

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I do." He replied.

"Hey Will." Her father suggested "Why don't we introduce her to your nephew. I think his name was 'space' or something."

"It was Chase." He clarified "I think that introducing them would be a great idea. I think they'd get along so well."

"Who's Chase?" Roxy asked, confused at the name.

"Chase is my nephew." Bill explained "He lives on the other side of town. I think you two would be perfect friends. I'll talk to his mother about arranging a playdate. I think he's visiting me next week."

"Now Phil." Her father replied "I don't want her to be crazy about boys just yet now. I still am a bit worried about that Zach boy at school. He seems a bit suspicious to me."  
>"Well," Bill replied "Chase doesn't have very many friends at school. He's really shy."<p>

"We'll see about it." Her father replied to the man "You've still got to show her some pictures you promised."

"That I do." Bill replied, before checking his watch, "I've got to go. However, I sure enjoyed today." With that, he left the usual wad of money on the counter, and left, Roxy's picture in tow.

**XxXxX**

The next day, she was at her booth again. It was raining again. She remembered her father complaining about the weatherman again.

However, this time, she was drawing things, having finished her coloring book last night.

She constantly checked the door, looking for Mr. Bill.

She checked back looking for his usual spot at the bar, when she saw him.

**Klaus**

He noticed Phil take a seat, and look at the menu.

"Anything I can get you today?" he asked, turning to his regular.

"Perhaps some Chicken Fingers." Phil asked. "I brought those picturese you know."

"The pictures you promised to show Roxy?" he asked. "I thought you were kidding."

"Well, I managed to find a couple." He replied, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small photo album. "Mostly from when you two first met, but they're still something."

He saw Roxy run up to the bar, and take a seat next to Phil, or "Bill" as she kept calling him.

**Roxy**

She looked up at Bill with anticipation "Do you have the pictures?" she asked.

"That I do." He replied "I think you'll really like them." He opened up a small booklet, and began to turn a few pages. He stopped at this one of him, her father, and this one woman with black hair and glasses.

"Who's that?" Roxy asked, confused as to who the woman was, and why she had her arm around her dad.

"That's your mother." Bill replied "This was a picture that was taken when your father introduced her to me."

"What else is there?" Roxy asked eyes in wonder.

"Well," Bill replied, turning a few pages "I've got a picture of them at their wedding."

**Klaus**

He was a bit curious as to where Phil was going with this. He was wondering where his best friend was going with this. He wondered why he didn't remember hardly anything himself, while his best friend did.

"I remember that she was very friendly" Bill replied "She always enjoyed spending time with your father, and thought the stories I'd tell her about him were hilarious. I remember this one time when…."

The rest of the day melted into a very happy blur, intimate details were no longer accessible. Only the happy feelings…


	5. Drake: A Surprise

_**So I have some unfortunate news. I have had to turn in my student-issue laptop, and so I won't be able to update very much. However, I will still write, and still work on updating. **_

_**As I write this, I weep. My laptop had to be returned, and I won't be able to really keep up as well. **_

_**So please, leave this author a review; thank you, and enjoy…**_

**Drake: At A New Home With A Surprise**

**Age: 7**

**Lower Borderia**

_ A land of deciduous forests, grassy fields, and family farms. It was considered the breadbasket of Borderia, and for good reason._

_ The soil was the most fertile in all of Hy Brasile. If anything, this region was the most attractive to be claimed. _

_ In the Elder Years, before The Pact, this region was fought over like a scrap of bread among street urchins. The land was all that everyone wanted. All of the Elven Breeds desired the land known as Borderia. It connected the subcontinents of Sorrowfell, Selvawood, and Vantria. In addition to being surrounded by the sea. _

_ Everyone fought over the land, and the local migrants who had moved in the years of Hy Veslia, or Elven Founding. This was long before the Elder Years, back when legends still lived, and history was oral. These Elves had moved in order to escape oppression back in their native lands. The war to capture had devastated the land, people, and soldiers._

_ The Pact, a Blood-Oath contract was formed. The rulers of the Cua Hy, or Four Elves, had used a special spell, agreeing that Borderia was to be shared, that all would own it, and it's running be to local leaders. _

_ A Celiae-Dah-Harjon; or Celebration of Peace was put on, as the oath marked the entrance into the Second Age, referred to as the Hy Pax, or Elven Peace. This era was prosperous, and marked the Emergence of Faeries, and Elemental People. They had made kingdoms outside of Hy Brasile, and were having their own troubles._

_ Recently at that time, Elves and Mortals had started to trade. Now, it was a new age to set an example._

_ One could walk through Lower Borderia, breathe with the Trees, and talk with Farmers who'd owned their land since then. _

_ The land still held a timeless enchantment to it, where one could still hear the voices of the sites, those who walked the Eons-old roads, and feel the same thing as those who walked before._

_ A cart drawn by horses was making it's way down the road. It carried a few possession-cargoes, belonging to two passengers. A mother and son, making their way to a new home._

_ It pulled in to a village known as Di Bas, where it would stop, before an empty house._

**Drake**

He sighed, looking around. Di Bas seemed okay,. It was small, in a rural area, and had a Destiny Monastery nearby. All of the makings of a first-rate Borderian Town. Taking a look at his new house, he couldn't help but wonder.

All that seemed to run through his seven-year old head was the fact it was over near the city walls. Those Houses would be some of the first places attacked by an enemy.

The fact that he'd been thinking strategy now made his mind wander. He never even noticed that his mother had moved all of her bags in while he just stood there.

The only thing that seemed to make any sense was the fact that they would _stay_. In recent years, they'd moved more times than he could count. The fact that his mother promised they'd stay was enough to make him happy.

**Blaze**

Once she'd unpacked her belongings, she sighed.

The house had come with some rather simple furniture, mostly tables, dressers, and beds.

Falling back onto her bed, she couldn't help but wonder how she'll manage to stay.

The local tavern, _The Traveler's Visit_; had promised her permanent work. That would really help, since all of those taverns she'd previously worked at were all for temporary.

Jethroane and Julex, the owners, said they needed a new barkeep, and had no intentions of letting them go.

The owners were husband and wife, and they'd started _The  
>Traveler's Visit<em>, with just a dream.

Their son, Junic, was Drake's age. If anything, this would be a great start.

She'd remembered that she had a surprise for Drake. Her son had wanted a wooden sword recently, and as a surprise, she'd purchased one.

She kept it in a compartment in her trunk. She opened it, reciting the lock/unlock incantations, and there, inside a compartment in the lid, was the Sword.

About 3 feet in length at the blade, it was no toy. A true work of art, it was a training weapon. It was just what would be perfect for him.

Turning to the window, there was quite a surprise. There, standing at the door with his bags still, was her son.

She threw open the windows, and shouted "Get in here Drake! I've got a surprise for you!"

**Drake**

His ears perked up at his mother's words, and he picked up his bags and ran inside.

He bolted up the flight of stairs, dropped his bags at the top, and ran to his mother's room.

His eyes lit up when he saw what was in her hands. She had a wooden sword, the perfect type for training.

"Is that for me?" he asked, amazed.

His mother nodded "Try it out." She replied, handing it to him.

He grasped the sword by the hilt, amazed at how perfect it was. Made of solid oak, it felt a bit heavy, and the leather on the grip felt new and sleek.

"It's a genuine practice sword" she explained "It's what they use to teach Swordfighting with."

"Thank you" he replied, wrapping her in a hug around her waist, seeing that it was where he stood to.

Little did he know what it would mean truly; the precursor to what was to come.


	6. Roxy: Believing

_**So what did y'all think of the last chapter. Pretty cool huh? **_

_**Well, I think that this chapter might make you cry some. It's a little sad, but it came to me, and it's worth a shot. Here we go. Enjoy…**_

**Roxy: Believing**

**Age: 8**

She looked up from her book as the bus bounced over a curb. She checked out her surroundings.

On the bus it seemed, everyone was seated quietly, taking everything in, perhaps talking to someone.

She was more concerned with her book though. It was _Faerie Stories_, by **Madeline Starr**. It was a Christmas present she got over break, and her new favorite book.

Today was the start of the second half of second grade. It was about time; she'd begun to grow bored over break.

She was so engrossed in her book though, that she never noticed Mitzi walk over to her seat.

"You know faeries aren't real, right?" Mitzi asked, jeering, as she slapped Roxy's book closed.

"They are too," Roxy defended "And you just made me lose my spot."

"Well how come you've never seen one?" Mitzi asked, "Huh?"

"They can only be seen by people who believe" Roxy bragged "And even then, only to good people"

"You're not telling me you actually believe in faeries?" Mitzi asked.

Roxy never even got to answer.

"Hey guys," Mitzi shouted "Roxy actually believes in faeries!"

Everyone on the bus broke out in laughter. Everyone who had heard it. The laughter grew loudly as what was spread helped feed it, the disbelief and cynicism clearly apparent.

Roxy felt really embarrassed. She only blushed. She couldn't believe herself.

The laughter continued to a point where it was starting to annoy the bus-driver, who yelled "Will you kids pipe down! I'm trying to drive!"  
>Everyone knew not to mess with the bus driver. Timothy Fishburne wasn't the type of man anyone wanted to mess with. He had a short temper, and no one wanted to mess with him.<p>

Everyone simply stopped laughing at this. It was a bit much to know that if the bus driver wrote them up, simply for laughing too loud.

"I'll tell you what" Mitzi sighed "You can show me proof that faeries exist, and I'll take all of it back. I'll also let you into my secret club."

Roxy's eyes lit up at this. Mitzi had a 'club' with her friends, who all seemed to be meeting in a certain place at school.

"Until then" Mitzi continued "You don't get to read that infernal book" Mitzi snatched it out of Roxy's hands, and put the book in her backpack.

In a normal situation, that sort of thing would be grounds for expulsion because of stealing. However, everyone would know that someone tattled, and because of that, Roxy just sat there quietly, looking out the window.

She did that all the way to school.


	7. Drake: First Kiss

_**I have to say, this is well worth the look. It'll probably be my longest one-shot yet. **_

_**It'll be good, so enjoy…**_

**Drake: First Kiss**

**Age: 10**

He walked down Market Street, taking everything in. The smell of the fruit from a farmer's stand, ripe and juicy, only the money barrier keeping him away. There was the fish-stand, smelling old, with the fishmonger receiving a barrage of nagging from his wife, who could be heard half a street away.

He couldn't believe how he was finally allowed to roam the town. Up until recently, he was only allowed to go to a certain section of town. It was incredible how that was no longer so.

He was amazed at how everything was, at how busy the small settlement really could be. It was incredible.

The last two years, he'd started to practice with _Sevtria_, the wooden sword he'd been given when they'd moved here. He'd named it after a word he'd come up with. It meant "Savior" in Vantra.

He'd gotten proficient enough to where it was a true benefit to take it with him when he left the house.

As he wore it at his left hip, he couldn't believe at how much he fit in.

"Aaahh!" a high-pitched voice screamed from behind his left.

Turning around, this revealed a girl roughly his age wearing some of the finest silk clothes he'd ever seen. She appeared to be a Maritea, though he couldn't be certain. Most of her face was hidden by a veil. This made it hard to tell anything. The only way he'd gotten the guess was by the hair she had, in addition to her ears. Her hair hung down, and her ears were pierced with a gem earring.

Currently however, she was being attacked by two Elvin men, one a Maritai, another a Drow. Each wielded a dagger and wore a bow and arrow quiver.

Drake somehow knew he should help her, seeing as she was being attacked.

He spun around, and ran towards the two men.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, right hand on the hilt of his sword.

The two men turned around.

"What's a punk like you gonna do?" the one on the right asked, laughing.

"I'm gonna hurt you" he managed, unable to think of a better threat.

"Let's see you try" the one on the left jeered.

They both turned from the girl, and shifted their focus to Drake as they walked forward.

The fact that they both had weapons with metal blades and that his sword was made of wood slightly scared the boy. However, he knew he had to help the girl, since she obviously needed it.

In his first instinct, he drew _Sevitria_ and attacked, hitting the dagger-hand of the one on the left.

"You little twerp!" Left shouted, kicking at Drake.

He blocked the kick with an up-slash, nailing the mugger right in the shin.

This made the thief jump up and down, holding his shin and screaming in pain.

The one on the right proceeded to flip his grip, and advance towards Drake.

He knew that if there was a chance to run, he'd have already passed it up. In addition to that, he no longer had the element of surprise. The mugger would already be expecting him to attack.

A glance out of the corner of his eye showed the girl had run off.

If this was a situation different to what he thought, then he was screwed. There was no chance to run for him.

"Stop right there!" A commanding voice shouted from the right.

Both turned around.

The girl from before was back, with 3 town guards in tow. Obviously, there was no need to keep fighting.

Drake simply lowered his wooden sword, and stepped back.

The guards proceeded to take out handcuffs, and started to arrest the two men.

"Put away your weapon boy" one of the guards commanded to Drake.

With that, he slowly sheathed his sword.

The guards walked off with the two men in tow, knowing it was about time an arrest was made.

They left the girl and him alone, right where they were.

Drake currently was watching as the two men were being carried off by the town guard.

"Thank you for saving me" the girl replied.

Turning around, he noticed that she was looking at him. Now that he was close, he swore that she smelled like roses. Perhaps she was wearing perfume?

"No problem" he replied, nonchalantly. He had to admit, those guards came at the right second. Then he wondered something. "Who were those guys?" he asked.

"They were people trying to capture me" she replied "I'm not who you think I am"

He was caught off guard by that, wondering, and asking "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess of this region of Borderia" she replied. "Let's go somewhere private and I'll explain."

With that, he followed her through the city up to the Palace, in an area of town across the river. This was technically Vy Nukl, and was the capital of this region of Borderia.

Eventually, they got to the gates of the palace, where the girl simply waved her hand, and the gate was open for both of them.

The palace was incredible. The building itself had a look like it was ancient, and the grounds were expansive.

He followed her through one of the paths to a region inside a Labyrinth made from hedges. They stopped at a rather twisted false ending.

"Why are we here?" he asked, confused.

"Because I must explain a few things to you before I can show you to my parents" she replied.

This was officially crazy. He had to admit though, it's what he got for saving a princess? He still couldn't believe his luck.

"So for starters," she explained "I am often allowed outside of the palace to explore. The royal guard will have people disguised as commoners to keep an eye on me." She paused "However, I can recognize all of them, and for fun, I'll try and get away from them, just to feel some true freedom. Those men must have recognized who I was, since I have to wear the veil whenever I leave."

"So they were trying to kidnap you?" he asked.

"I don't know" she replied "But right about now, one of the royal guards will be explaining how they lost me. I'm timing my entrance so that I can surprise them with you."  
>"Okay" he managed, confused as to where this was going.<p>

He saw her playing with her hair, and staring at him. He wondered what she was going to do. The amazing thing was the fact that he didn't even know her name!

"What's your name?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

"_Mo Catec Lorelei_" she answered in Maritaene.

This phrase was used for "My name is…", but translated literally to "I am called…"

Then it came to him. He'd just rescued Princess Lorelei of Maritaea. She wasn't the Varn's daughter, she was the princess of a kingdom from far away. This changed everything he thought.

"I will take you to my parents now" she explained. She took his wrist, and dragged him with her to the palace entrance.

**Varn Raltrin**

_In all of his years as Varn, he'd never wanted to kill his royal guard off as now. _

_ He remembered the day that he'd offered to take part in The Exchange. It was where two members of differing nations, as a diplomatic gesture, would send a valued member of family away with the other party._

_ Currently, his daughter, Varnetta Venex, was away with the Maritai. They'd sent Princess Lorelei, on the basis that they both take care of the girls._

_ And the royal guard had lost her. _

_Veltrin, the guard who he was questioning, was a shaking wreck. If some good news wasn't heard soon, he'd order the guard's head to be off._

_ However, the door was thrown open, and in walked one of the two people he'd never thought he'd see so soon._

**Drake**

As Lorelei dragged him in, he couldn't help but be amazed at how powerful the Varn looked. The fat ruler sat on his throne, staring down one of the guard members. The Varn was a Wood Elf, as were the rest of the court.

Everyone here wore usual fancy variants of Borderian clothes. One person had something similar to what Lorelei wore, except he was much older. He was a Sea Elf, the only court member like such.

"Raltrin-_Sevo_!" Lorelei shouted "I have someone I'd like you to meet"

She thrust Drake forward.

All the Sparks-ite could do was just stand there. He'd been taught how to behave in front of royalty, yet all of those lessons escaped him at the moment.

He slowly managed to bow.

"This boy saved me from attackers, who were trying to kill me" she explained, embellishing the story partially.

"Is that so?" the Sea Elf exclaimed.

"Why does it matter so much?" Raltrin explained.

The Sea Elf whispered something into the Varn's ear, and the man's eyes lit up.

"I will alert her parent's at once of this marvelous occasion." The Sea Elf replied "The first of their children has already found their mate."

"_Mate?_" he thought to himself. "_What did I get myself into?_"

"I bless this marriage" the Varn announced. He stood up, and wobbled over to where Drake was.

"Tell me" the Varn replied "What is your name?"

Drake's mind drew a blank, before he replied "Drake, Drake Flaragon"

"I shall escort you two to your new chambers" The Sea Elf announced, dragging the excited princess and the surprised Outlander away.

He dropped them off in one of the most spacious suites he'd ever seen. All decorated with pinks and whites, with solid gold trim.

"I will leave you two alone for a moment while I contact the king and queen." The Sea Elf explained, shutting the door and locking it.

Drake was dumbfounded at the entire ordeal.

"Drake Flaragon" Lorelei sighed "I can't believe I've been saved by a Sparks Noble."

She leaned in close, and placed her hand on his.

He figured he'd might as well, and started to hold her hand.

Before he could say anything, the Sea Elf returned.

"The king and queen approve, and I have one more thing to do." He explained.

He held both of their hands in one of his, and recited a few words of a spell.

For a brief moment, nothing happened.

However, Drake soon felt a burning on his side.

Rolling up his shirt-sleeve, he saw that there was now a Betrothal mark on his left tricep, with his initials and Lorelei's in the center, written in the Ancient Alphabet.

"Now that you two are betrothed, I will leave you two alone." With that, the Sea Elf left the room.

Drake looked around, confused. He had no idea what this meant.

"How exactly are we due to be married now?" he asked, surprised.

"In Maritai Culture, when a woman's life is saved by a man, and they are both unclaimed; it is an immediate sign of betrothal, practically a marriage proposal." She explained.

He couldn't believe it. Only ten years old, he was already was due to be married! It was too much for his mind to handle. He personally thought he should run away at the moment; get the hell out of here.

"Are you okay?" Lorelei asked, "You've been really quiet for at least five minutes"

"I don't know" He admitted "I never thought that we'd be getting married; we've only just met."

"Can you believe it?" she asked "Most girls know a guy for months until this happens. It's incredible that I meet such a handsome man who saves me"

Drake sighed. He thought that Lorelei was really cute, a strange thing (Maybe he was starting to like girls?) that was completely knew to him. He personally thought that it was a bit much. He was completely clueless about what his mother would think.

His mother; that's what really got to him. She was supposed to get back from working at _The Traveler's Visit_ right about now. He was allowed to go anywhere he wanted as long as he got home before she did.

"Is something wrong?" Lorelei asked, looking into his eyes.

At this, he noticed something. There was a sort of innocence in her hazel eyes, which were the only things showing of her face that wasn't covered by the veil. She obviously wasn't much harm; she probably had a simple crush on him.

"I don't think I can marry you" he sighed. "It's not you personally, it's just the fact that I don't think I'm ready for that. Spending the rest of my life with someone I barely know seems pretty big. I also have to be heading home. My mother would have a cow if she found out about this, on top of the fact that I'm already late." He paused "I really don't think I can get married is all. I have to go now"

With that, he stood up, and found a window. Her room was pretty close to the cliff the palace was built into, and he could easily scale it to get home.

As he made his way to the window, he heard Lorelei say "Wait, don't go yet!"

He stopped, and turned around.

She was standing behind him, looking scared, and like she had something she wanted to say.

"I have one thing to ask of you before you leave" She explained "May I share in my first kiss with my rescuer?"

This caught him off guard. He'd never thought he'd get a kiss from a girl today. Let alone that it'd be their first kiss.

"Please" she asked "Just so that we have something to remember each other by?"

He thought back to his lessons on being a gentleman, and the chivalry practice. He'd already done everything right up until then. Usually, this was part of what he'd best be doing.

Besides, it was just a kiss. Perhaps this might get her from trying to find him. It was worth a shot.

"If you say so" he replied, stepping down from the window.

"Allow me to remove my veil" she sighed. With that, she took off the veil, revealing a rather fair skinned Maritaei (Female Sea Elf)

He walked up to her, hoping he was doing something right. This was completely new to him, and he'd seen various techniques practiced in media.

She leaned in most of the way, tilting her head slightly.

He paused for a second, before tilting his head opposite, and meeting her there.

The feeling was strange, both new and good at the same time. He was amazed at how smooth her lips felt, and at the fact that it was truly happening.

For a brief moment, he was truly feeling something; he was kind of starting to like her. He personally wished that if things weren't so rushed, that he could get to know her some.

With that however, the kiss was broken off. She immediately turned away, blushing bright, tomato red. She obviously felt a little embarrassed.

If anything, he'd have sworn that kiss lasted a good fifteen seconds. It was crazy.

"Did that just happen?" he asked, confused.

"Can we get married still?" She asked "I really like you."

A look at the clock on the wall showed **7:45**. He couldn't stay much longer.

"I can't right now" he replied. "I really have to go." He paused, remembering something "We're too young to be married anyways. I'm only ten"

"You're ten?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I'm nine still." She replied "I turn ten next month"

"And we have to be at least sixteen" he sighed. He got up to the window "Perhaps when we're older, we can get married."

"I'll wait for it" Lorelei quipped "We're already marked for it anyways."

He knew that he had to leave though. He started to climb to the edge, "Goodbye Lorelei-_Saylavie_" he replied.

The words had simply exited his mouth. He personally didn't know why he used the affectionate suffix for a woman. He had no real reason for it.

However, he continued to scale the walls, and tried to get out of there before she could do anything about it.

_ The young Sparks-ite made his way home, parkour free-running his way to his house. The city's night-life was very seedy, and if he didn't make it home then, he might not make it home at all._

He arrived at his front door, opening it, and walking inside. He saw his mother at the stove, cooking something that smelled sweet and savory at the same time.

"How was today?" she asked. "You stay out of trouble like you promised?"

"Yeah" he half-lied. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm making Varka-Noodles." She replied "I remember them being someone's favorite around here."

"Alright." He cheered, taking a seat at the table.

…

Little did the young Son of Sparks know that the mark he carried on his left tricep would be with him, marking him for a ritual of some kind, results varying, but a ritual nonetheless…

_**Long chapter huh? I have to say, this may seem strange, but it'll be the basis for a chapter arc in Search For Sparks. It'll take place after the Paladin Ceremony, and truly try the relationship between him and Roxy. **_

_**That being said, tell me what you think by clicking the giant button below…**_


End file.
